


thanks for meeting me

by tripleangst



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, submissive Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleangst/pseuds/tripleangst
Summary: Connor hasn’t seen his old roommate in a long time. They finally have a moment to catch up.





	thanks for meeting me

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best in five minutes to do research, but w/e. Pretend they haven’t seen each other since Luke left the Oilers. This fic is all thanks to Taylor Hall posting [shit like this on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVVVhXFnZwH/?taken-by=hallsy09&hl=en). It also exists in the same universe as [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7224676), but you don’t have to read that to understand this. Let me know if there's a tag I'm missing.
> 
> Thanks to Jenny for the beta and for always being willing to cry about Luke and Connor with me.

Connor walks into the restaurant where he’s meeting Luke a little after eight. He’s not one for such late dinners, but he was swimming at a friend’s house earlier and then had to go home to reassess his barely-lived-in apartment. 

He’s been home for two days and still doesn’t know why he bought an apartment in Toronto. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but it now just reminds him that he lives in Alberta and out of hotels most of the year, and that’s exhausting in itself.

“Hey, stranger.” Luke smiles, standing up from the booth he picked in a more private area. 

Connor wastes no time in opening his arms up for a hug, and when he feels Luke press against him, all the memories of his first year in Edmonton come flooding back: Luke’s hands on him, spreading him open after particularly good games _or_ particularly bad games. Luke staying up late to hear Connor talk about media pressure and then waking up early to make sure Connor ate a good breakfast. Luke helping him annoy Taylor. 

All the best things were with Luke, and he is/was one of the few people that Connor feels content being around 24/7.

“Thanks for meeting me,” Connor says.

“Of course.” Luke puts his hands on Connor’s shoulders and takes a step back to look at him. Connor would normally feel uncomfortable being on display, but it's Luke, so it only offers a different, much preferred feeling.

Once they sit down, Connor realizes that the table between them is too wide. In fact, this whole thing is wrong. Connor should be sitting in Luke’s lap at their old Edmonton kitchen table, listening to Taylor talk about things no one cares about, feeling Luke’s thumb rub circles on his thigh--not sitting in this booth, being reminded that he hasn’t seen Luke in months. He wonders if Luke feels the same way.

They make small talk and order food, but once the server comes back with their drinks and leaves for a bit, Luke leans back and smirks at him. 

Connor smiles back, faking skepticism. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Luke’s smirk turns into a grin and he shrugs. “Nothing. FaceTime just doesn’t do you justice is all.”

“Oh.” Connor blushes. “Okay.”

Luke breaks the eye contact to grab his drink and sip it. “How’s Leon?”

“He’s fine,” Connor says quickly. He knows Luke helped arrange the thing Connor has with Leon now--the thing Connor _had_ with Luke, and then for a moment, Taylor--but it feels weird now to talk about it in person. Leon is great and one of his best friends, but Luke is different.

\---

The drive back to Connor’s apartment has never been this long. Luke is driving behind him, so not even the rap stylings of Drake can calm Connor down. He hasn’t touched Luke in so long, and now he gets to. Well, he gets to if Luke wants him to. That’s the more exciting part.

He waits for Luke in the complex parking lot, leaning against his car. Since it’s summer, there’s still some light in the sky at this hour, but Connor’s confident that if anyone were outside that didn’t know he lived here, they wouldn’t be able to tell it was him.

Luke parks two cars down, and it gives Connor the fortunate opportunity to watch Luke walk over to him with purpose. 

When he’s standing a few feet in front of him, Luke smiles. “What?”

Connor stands up more confidently against his car. “FaceTime doesn’t do you justice.”

Luke skips the eyeroll and goes straight for putting a hand on Connor’s hip, pressing him further against the car. “Yeah?” Connor bites his lip and nods as Luke leans in and talks softly into his ear. “You gonna take me upstairs?”

When he feels Luke’s teeth graze the skin by his ear, Connor melts. There’s no other way to describe it. If Luke wanted to take him apart against the car, Connor’s pretty sure he’d let him. 

“Yeah, if you want,” Connor breathes.

Connor feels more than sees Luke’s smile. “I want,” Luke says.

By the time they get up to his apartment, Connor’s lucky that his hands are still steady despite how on fire the rest of his body feels. He gets the key in the hole on the first try and opens the door to his sad excuse for a professional hockey player’s apartment.

He’s about to apologize for the lack of decoration in the place when Luke comes up from behind him. Instead of shoving him against the door like he would sometimes in the past, he slides his hand down Connor’s arm and laces their fingers together. Connor presses back against Luke’s chest and lets Luke start to leave kisses down his neck. 

“I missed you,” Luke says, tightening his grip on Connor’s hand. “Are you going to be good for me tonight?”

Connor nods, breath hitching. “Yes.”

“Yes what, Connor?”

Connor, if he wasn’t hard in his jeans since the parking lot, would definitely be by now. “Yes, I’m going to be good for you tonight.”

It doesn’t take much longer for Luke to lead him to the bedroom.

It might seem like they should catch up more first, cuddle, and watch a movie, but that would be stuff for a couple. Connor and Luke aren’t dating. He knows that if he _had_ to be in love with someone, it would be Luke, but he’s not even quite sure on that. All he knows is that he needs him. Especially now.

“Unbutton my shirt,” Luke says, tone calm as he sits on the edge of the bed. Connor starts quickly with the top button, but then Luke adds, “Slower.”

Connor doesn’t apologize. Luke told him last year that this is not how this works. Connor should never feel bad for getting an instruction wrong, especially if Luke wasn’t clear enough. He bites his lip and unbuttons Luke’s shirt slower, exposing his chest and the hair on it. Seeing Luke’s chest shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does, but it’s always blown his mind how much fuller he looks and feels compared to some of the hockey bodies he’s used to. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Luke asks next.

Connor’s fingers linger on the last button of Luke’s shirt. It doesn’t take him long to reply with the truth. “You.”

Luke puts a hand over Connor’s and helps him unbutton the last button. “Ask me what I’m thinking about.”

Connor bites his lip. “What are you thinking about?”

He gently moves Connor away from the bed so he has room to stand up, still close to him. “You on your stomach, naked on the bed. Do you want to get like that for me, Connor?”

“Yes, I want to.” He isn’t sure what article of clothing he should take off first, Luke didn’t say, so he waits. He knows Luke likes when he does.

Luke smiles and tells him that he can take his clothes off in whatever order, as long as he lies down with his arms at his sides and has his head facing the side of the room with the window. Connor does as he’s told.

He can no longer see what Luke’s doing, but he hears a zipper and hopes to god that Luke’s undressing the rest of the way. He won’t beg unless Luke asks him to, but he might die before he gets the chance to ask.

The next thing he hears is his bedside drawer opening. The sound lets him know what's coming next, so without thinking, he rubs up once against the sheets, but then he stops, knowing he shouldn’t have done that.

“Need some help, baby?” 

Connor can hear the playful tone in Luke’s voice, but there’s also a warning there. He knows he can be more patient. It’s just different from what he’s used to now, because Leon likes it when he whines and begs. “No, I can wait.”

“Good,” Luke says, getting his knees up on the bed. He carefully spreads Connor’s legs apart, and there’s something so nice about feeling this vulnerable. Connor can only see some of Luke’s hair and part of his left shoulder, but he hears a cap open and can only anticipate what happens next.

Luke’s starts smoothing his left hand over Connor’s ass and when he brings his right hand down to spread his cheeks apart, Connor feels the lube slide down between them. 

He’s incredibly hard now, just from this, and needs to be touched. Luke rubs his hand up and down the area before pressing the tip of his thumb into Connor. 

Connor feels his whole body tense and direct its attention to where Luke’s thumb is, but he won’t move, not until he’s told he can. 

Luke moans quietly above him and presses his thumb in just a little more before carefully sliding it out. “You’re so tight. Can’t believe I’ve gone this long without touching you. Tell me what Leon’s been doing to you, baby.”

He adds his index finger in first just before Connor can say anything. Connor can’t help but let out a breathy inhale. “He, he fucks me,” Connor says.

Luke hums in approval above him, slowly dragging his finger in and out of Connor. “Yeah? Tell me how he fucks you.”

Connor is having trouble concentrating now, but, “He fucks me hard and rough. Used me after game six.”

Luke’s finger goes in and out of him a couple more times before he responds. “That’s good. Did you remember to say thank you?”

Connor nods his head against the pillow before exhaling slowly. “Yes, I said thank you.”

“Good boy,” Luke says, before slowly adding another finger. 

It’d be a lot to take so soon if Leon hadn't asked him via FaceTime this morning to use his plug. Connor knows Leon and Luke talk about their “Connor schedule,” as they call it, so he imagines Leon told him about this morning before Connor had even asked to meet up with Luke.

Eventually, Luke works him up to three fingers, and now, his hands have to clench onto the sheet covers. 

“Hands above your head,” Luke says, voice still calm but laced with obvious arousal. Connor digs his hands under the pillows on his bed, making sure they’re right above his head. “Tell me how badly you want my cock in you.”

Connor can’t help but shiver. Luke knows it’s hard for him to describe this part. Leon, for the betterment of their friendship, usually doesn’t ask him to talk about his cock, but Luke is different. 

“I want your cock so badly,” Connor groans, feeling Luke fuck him harder on three fingers. “I think about it every day.”

Luke seems to be satisfied with that answer, because he takes his fingers out, and then he’s spreading Connor’s cheeks again, his cock fitting right in between them to teasingly slide up and down. He’s bigger and thicker than Leon, and Connor’s so happy that he doesn’t have to try to remember anymore. Luke is here, about to take what he wants. Connor bites his lip, feeling Luke play with his ass as his cock slides up and down some more, wanting to touch himself but resisting the urge to.

Luke spends a little over two minutes doing that, two minutes longer than Connor cares for, before he gets off the bed to open the drawer again. Connor can hear the foil of the condom wrapper getting set on the table, and he so badly wants to turn his head to see Luke’s cock--he wasn’t fucking lying about thinking about it every day--but he waits.

Luke comes back on the bed and leans over Connor, pressing kisses on the back of his neck and then down a little ways on his spine. “You’ve been so good for me. Time to give you what you want.” 

It makes Connor shiver again, mostly in anticipation. Luckily, Luke doesn’t make him wait much longer, because then he’s spreading his cheeks and Connor feels the dull sharp pain of the head of Luke’s cock on his rim before Luke thrusts all the way in. The feeling is almost too much, but it's all he's been wanting.

As Luke starts up a hard rhythm, Connor laces his fingers together underneath the pillows, trying his hardest to not bounce his ass back in time with Luke’s thrusts. He just wants all of him, all the time, and Luke’s finally giving it to him. 

Luke grabs onto Connor’s sides hard, letting his cock come almost completely out of him before thrusting back inside. Connor can’t help but moan when Luke starts hitting his prostate on every thrust. The friction the fast rhythm is creating is letting Connor’s dick rub up against the mattress. He knows he won’t be able to last long as soon as Luke lets him touch himself.

“Moan for me, you’re taking my cock so good, fuck.”

Connor doesn’t have to try, he finally lets his voice make all the sounds its been wanting to. 

He’s not sure how much time goes by before Luke’s leaning further against him, his chest pressing against Connor’s back and almost the full weight of him pressing Connor into the mattress. He loves feeling all of Luke like this, never worried about Luke hurting him because he knows he never would.

Luke doesn’t warn him before he’s coming, but his thrusts get stronger and less patterned until he’s holding onto Connor hard for a moment before letting go. He carefully pulls out as both of them are still breathing heavily. 

Connor’s not sure he knows what to do with himself now, but luckily, Luke’s there to turn him over and wrap a hand around his neglected cock. His lips find Connor’s as he strokes him through his orgasm, and they make out until Connor’s body goes limp.

Luke’s the first to pull away, mainly because Connor would never stop kissing him if he could help it. 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Luke whispers, trying not to disrupt Connor’s post-orgasm.

With Luke gone, there’s an emptiness Connor feels now, and he tries his hardest to not think about how this is the only night they’re probably going to be able to do this until at least a few weeks from now and then not again for months and months.

When Luke comes back in the room, he’s got two glasses of water and a wet washcloth. Connor tries to smile, but he’s sad now that he can’t see the naked sight of Luke every day. Hell, he’d take clothed Luke for eternity if it was that or nothing at all. 

Luke sets down the waters on the bedside table and then puts the warm washcloth on Connor’s skin to clean him off. He’s smiling at him until he notices Connor’s not smiling back. Instead of asking anything, he just says, “I know.”

The certainty of it takes Connor off-guard. He stares at Luke for confirmation, and then Luke just offers him a small smile before motioning for Connor to lift his butt off the bed so Luke can scoot over and get them both under the covers. 

“You always know somehow,” Connor says quietly, still not wanting to break this post-orgasm phase they’re in. He turns on his side to stare at Luke who’s also on his side and finds his hand under the covers to hold it.

Luke smiles back. “I don’t know everything, just some things.” He reaches his free hand up to smooth Connor’s hair back, and with Luke staring at Connor’s hair, it allows Connor the time to stare at Luke’s eyes when they’re not focused on his own eyes for once. He’s breathtaking to Connor for so many reasons.

“Like what?” Connor asks.

Luke stays looking at Connor’s hair as he talks, sliding his fingers through it. “Like that you’re going to do amazing things, and that I’m going to miss you, but it’ll all be okay.”

Connor frowns and tries to scoot closer to him, which is a little impossible considering how close they already are. “Same to you, I miss you all the time and you’re going to be great.”

Luke meets his eyes finally, and fortunately, there’s not a sad smile on his face, more of a fond one. “Not the same greatness, but thanks for the vote of confidence.” That gets Connor to laugh before he continues. “Hockey isn’t forever, yeah?”

Connor’s initial reaction to that has always been _wanna bet?_ , but maybe for the first time, at least in this moment, he won’t fight that inevitability.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
